Currently, glass is in widespread use in optical products and semiconductor products, glass substrate can be diced to form small cut pieces serving as individual elements or parts.
One kind of method for dicing glass substrate includes the following steps. The glass substrate is adhered to an adhesive tape using a fixing means. In this state, the adhesive tape exhibits sufficient adhesion to the glass substrate to fix the glass substrate to the adhesive tape. The glass substrate is diced according to a predetermined plan by a dicing saw to form small cut pieces. The adhesive tape is exposed using an exposure source such as an ultraviolet lamp. In this state, the adhesion of the adhesive tape decreases, making it easy to remove the cut pieces from the adhesive tape. However, the glass substrate is very brittle and easily broken. The adhesive tape can be soft and may be significantly deformed by pressure from the dicing saw, the glass substrate cannot withstand the pressure and may become chipped.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved method for dicing glass substrate.